I Love You
by Sincerely-Vixen
Summary: Won award for Best Romance. A small one shot about InuYasha and Kagome, and the love that would last forever. InuXKag.


I love you

One-Shot

Vixen-Virus

Rating: K+

Genre: Romance.

Summary: He hardly ever said I love you, but that was fine, he didn't need to…I already knew. InuXKag.

* * *

_I love you_

**I** smile wistfully as I watched InuYasha run after Shippo. I was currently sitting at the base of the God tree, watching the man I love run after his nephew for his reasons of "Shippo stole my carving knife, so I'm going to cut him up with it." I laughed as I saw Sango and Miroku from the corner of my eye. Sango had whacked Miroku in the head for 'exercising' his hand.

"Miroku…If you don't stop 'exercising' your hand, I'm going to have to hurt you…" I heard Sango's threat hang in the air. Miroku wearily nodded as he tried to smile cheerfully, still scared of his wife.

Kilala, our house cat, had wondered her way into InuYasha's range. I jumped in alarm, believing my husband may actually run over Kilala this time, only to burst out laughing as he jumped over her, fell to the ground and roll off to the side. I laughed a bit more as Shippo turned around and stuck his tongue out.

"Shippo…should you really be sticking your tongue out at your uncle that way?" I asked the young boy, who shook his head and pouted. I smiled and told him to run along, which he did, running back into the house. I watched his messy red hair bob with his head and smiled.

"Yash, babe, are you alright…?" I asked as I got nearer to him, I sat down on my knees and patted his back, he huffed and rolled over.

"Yeah, yeah…" He growled, I smiled down at him as he dusted off his white t-shirt. He sat up on his elbows and dusted some imaginary dust off his jeans off.

"You're so cute when Shippo out smarts you!" I smiled brightly, knowing very well I was taking hits at his overly large ego.

"Hey! That stupid runt did not out smart me, I repeat, _did not_! Damn Kilala got in my way and you know it!" He chided like a child, I nodded my head and laughed. I straightened out my light pink blouse and leaned down, kissing his lips gently.

He responded back as I knew he would, his lips gently snagging at mine, invitingly.

"Dude! Yasha! Did you see your wipe out? That was awesome!" Miroku ran over, I laughed as I pulled back, InuYasha growling loudly.

"Miroku! You shouldn't have interrupted them!" Sango scorned him.

"Yeah Miroku…" InuYasha narrowed his amber eyes at his best friend. He finally got up, dusting himself off again, before holding out his hand, ready for me to take it. I smiled sweetly and took it. He hauled me up effortlessly.

That was what I loved…InuYasha always seemed to brash, rebellious, blunt and annoyed…Well he didn't _seem_ like it…he _was, _but he wasn't _just_ that. He cared, even if he only showed it in small gestures like picking me up, that seemed like something anyone would do, but InuYasha? He wasn't anybody. If he didn't care about you, he'd tell you "Wench, get yourself up."

He was so rebellious; I knew that, that's why he grew out his black hair so long, coming just below his waist. Because his teachers hated it, but soon he grew fond of it and kept it that way, usually put into a loose braid.

He was very blunt. I remembered back in high school when a girl had come up to him and asked him, without knowing that we were dating, to go out with her, he of course, didn't even look at her and said,

"_No, why would I go out with you? I don't even know you."_ And walked away, to me. As endearing as it had been, it was still pretty mean, and that was where his brashness appeared.

InuYasha was always popular at school, though much to his discontent. Girls were always all over him…it was amazing he had even found me. We were friends to begin with, I was new in school and Sango had known me since birth, she showed me around, where I eventually met _him_. He was so distant looking, and apparently before me, he was.

He didn't look like he was interested in me at all. Then again, he never looked interested. He just looked at me and said,

"_Keh."_

I had gotten mad and that had ensued an argument…we argue a lot, even about what kind of coffee I should have in the morning. It was just what we did. We loved it though; we loved the passion we both had. And even though sometimes the fights got out of hand, saying things we didn't mean…we always knew…no matter what, we loved each other.

After all that, we had stayed friends, because of Miroku and Sango. After a while, we had gotten to tolerate each other, and soon, we were best friends. After all that, it had taken us two years to tell each other how we truly felt.

* * *

"_InuYasha, Shut up! I told you! I was busy! Stop freaking out!" I yelled as I rushed out of his room and down the stairs._

_I had just gotten back from studying with a friend, Koga, and was late for our Friday night, movie night. InuYasha had gotten mad, accusing me of being with Koga, and in return I got pissed._

"_Yeah, busy sucking face with Koga!" InuYasha cursed and followed me down the stairs, I stood still before turning to him._

"_You think I would do that?!" I screamed at him, He glared right back, I cursed and ran out. Just my luck. It was raining. Hard. As soon as I stepped out, I had been drenched. I swore some more before starting to walk home._

"_Kagome…" I heard his voice behind me suddenly. I gasped and turned quickly, he engulfed me in his firm strong arms and right away, I sank into them, just as I always had._

"_I'm sorry, Kag, Babe, I didn't mean what I said, I know you, I know you would never do that." InuYasha whispered in my ear. I smiled lightly and leaned up to him, kissing his lips softly. I pulled back and blushed as he grinned like a fool._

_I rolled my eyes as he leaned in again; I pulled back and shook my head._

"_Nuh uh Bud, back to your house, into some dry clothes and then we'll see." I smirked at him. He gave me his puppy dog pout and finally I gave in, kissing him in the rain._

_

* * *

_

That was InuYasha for you. He always said sorry to me, usually after a long fight in which words of profanity were thrown back and forth…but he always came and said sorry. No matter what, even if I was wrong, though he hated it, but I was smart enough to say sorry before. InuYasha hated being hated. At least by people he cared about. Even Miroku, of course when they got into a fight, it would last a week before any of them apologized, but you could always tell InuYasha hated it.

I dusted off my backside and held his hand so he wouldn't hit Miroku again. Miroku stuck out his tongue like a child as InuYasha flinched forward, Miroku ran back behind Sango who put her hands on her hips and sighed.

"How old are you two?! Seriously…" She sighed. I laughed as InuYasha eyed Miroku dangerously. I leaned up and kissed his cheek distracting him; he turned to me and wrapped his arms around my waist, kissing my lips gently.

I loved his kisses. They could be as soft as a feather, or as rough and passionate as his personality. I loved him. I loved his everything. I told him I loved him often, but sometimes he would just say "I know." That was a cause of a lot of our arguments. I knew he loved me, I did…but sometimes you need to hear it. He's been working on it, but he still only says it when we aren't around people, though he shows it.

I smiled as we started walking inside for dinner. I walked in to see Kohaku, Sango's younger brother, Sota, my younger brother and Shippo playing a video game. My mom was in the dining room, setting up the table. We walked in and greeted her, she came up and kissed my forehead, leaning in and kissing InuYasha's cheek.

"Hello dear, it's nice to see you again." She said as she went to grab the kids for dinner, he blushed and scratched the back of his head as he nodded. Miroku and I laughed as Sango snickered. He shot us all a death glare. He got embarrassed easily; it was fun watching him blush though. I kissed his cheek as I tugged him to the dinner table.

Dinner was great. My mom was the best cook I had ever met, ok, given she was really the only cook I ever met…

"Miroku's being stupid again…" Shippo said tugging my sleeve as Miroku was looking at Sango who stared at him in a 'what the heck do you want?' expression. I laughed as suddenly Miroku jumped up and yelped in pain.

"Ow! InuYasha kicked me!" He pointed a finger at InuYasha who looked at him innocently, sitting directly across from him. I shook my head and pinched his arm, he hissed.

"What! I didn't do it! It was Sota!" He said. Sota looked at him from beside Miroku.

"InuYasha…I'm right beside him." He answered. InuYasha shrugged.

"Keh, it was worth a try…" He said. I laughed and shook my head as I got up to help my mom put the dishes away, Sango followed as the guys went into the living room to play video games again. After I was finished I sat on the couch watching them play as Sango and Miroku cuddled on the love seat.

"Kohaku's cheating!" Miroku yelled out, Kohaku turned to him and glared, momentarily distracted, Sota won. Sota stood and did a victory dance as Kohaku glared at Miroku again.

"I know where you live…" He said as Shippo and Sota started challenging each other.

I laughed as Miroku tried to hide behind Sango again. InuYasha came and sat down next to me, scooping me into his arms.

"Hey beautiful." He whispered in my ear. I smiled and leaned up, kissing his lips gently as I leaned into his touch. So maybe he didn't say he loved me often, but at least he showed it right? And if he showed it, I think I could live with his lack of words. I snuggled into his embrace as I felt his lips on my temple and heard him murmur, loud enough so that only I could hear,

"I love you, Kagome."

-

--

---

--

-

A/N: Fluffy!

Take care,

Vixen


End file.
